Porque las cosas pasan
by anonimo74
Summary: Goku apenas empieza a entender los sentimientos humanos y empezar a disfrutar su relación, pero por estar siempre entrenando Milk siente que está descuidada. Por una traición Goku hará una locura que afectará su vida para siempre. Un amor nuevo podría arreglar su vida, pero no sabe qué hacer: si superar todo lo que le ha pasado o dejarse consumir por el odio.
1. Chapter 1

Solía entrenar bastante, demasiado a decir verdad. Jamás estaba satisfecho con su poder actual, siempre quería más y más, ya sea para proteger a la tierra y todo ser querido o para poder enfrentarse a individuos superiores. Siempre debo estar listo, eran las palabras que decía.

Realizaba sin parar ráfagas de patadas y golpes en el aire, a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podría distinguir. El sudor en todo su cuerpo era notable, pero no se detendría hasta haber hecho seis horas seguidas de entrenamiento, de las cuales apenas llevaba cuatro. Una bola de energía salía disparada de sus manos en línea recta, apareció frente a ella y la desvío sin dificultad.

Golpe. Patada. Salto. Energía lanzada. Desvío. Golpe. Patada. Salto.

Durante una hora más estuvo así hasta que se detuvo. No estaba cansado, pero su hambre era insoportable. Debía regresar a su casa para que Milk diera de comer, aunque probablemente recibiría reclamos por entrenar tanto, como siempre. Era un periodo de paz, era cierto, pero Goku siempre debía estar listo. "Goku consigue un trabajo", "Goku debes conseguir dinero", "Goku deja de ser un holgazán". Esas eran las únicas palabras que escuchaba últimamente, pero él no se quedaba atrás, si ella le reclamaba algo, él solo sabía decirle: "Pero Milk, debo estar listo para lo que venga. Necesito ser más fuerte, para poder enfrentar cualquier amenaza".Y para Goku todo eso era bastante común, Milk siempre había sido así y lo aceptaba.

Es chistoso como una relación que inició de un malentendido se tornará tan seria e importante. No conocía bien el concepto del amor, pero con ella logró entenderlo muy a su manera. Ella era la madre de sus hijos, su compañera y la única pareja que ha tenido. Todo mundo lo tachaba de cabeza hueca y pudiesen tener razón, pero estaba tratando de corregir eso. Un día, mientras hablaba con Bulma, entendió lo mal que estaba tratando a Milk y que ella merecía más, debía ser "el hombre ideal" o algo así le había dicho Bulma. Sus esfuerzos no fueron desapercibidos por Milk, que no tenía idea qué sucedía, pero le gustaba. Poco a poco Goku fue entendiendo cosas como el amor, la traición, los celos, el placer, la felicidad, la dicha y paz que una mujer puede darte. Se había enamorado de verdad, como Milk en el pasado se había enamorado de él. Lamentablemente no todo es perfecto, porque las cosas volvieron a ser como antes después de que un nuevo enemigo apareciera. Al casi ser derrotado y al haber experimentado el verdadero miedo a perderla, Goku se obsesionó a ser aún más fuerte, al mismo nivel que estaba obsesionado Vegeta, con la diferencia que este último no descuidaba a su mujer. Regreso volando tranquilo a su casa, tenía ganas de visitar a su hijo Gohan, que vivía felizmente con Videl, pero su hambre era aún mayor. Sin pensarlo apresuró su paso y llegó en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Milk, ya llegué, me muero de hambre! -no recibía respuesta alguna, cosa bastante extraño, así que fue en dirección a su dormitorio-. ¡Milk! ¿Estás ahí?

Sentía otra presencia, una bastante familiar. Gritos se escuchaban sin cesar. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la habitación y lo que vió fue suficiente para que su sangre hirviera. Krillin, su mejor amigo, estaba teniendo sexo con su esposa. La mujer con la que había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Ay dios. Goku, ¿Qué haces aquí? -decía Milk con bastante pánico-. Creí que estarías entrenando.

-Goku, deja explicártelo. Te juro que hay un explicación lógica -Krillin estaba muerto de miedo, sabía que si no mentía de buena manera, se enfrentaría a la ira del hombre más fuerte del universo. Pero era Goku, probablemente no entendería del todo-, estábamos entrenando. Nada más.

Goku estaba en silencio. Sabía que todos lo creían estúpido, pero estaba harto de eso, le intentaban ver la cara. Sin darse cuenta, de un golpe arrojó a Krillin que se había levantado a explicarle.

-¡Krillin! -gritaba a todo pulmón Milk. Goku había matado a su mejor amigo.

La rabia que sentía y traición no se comparaba con nada. Él había sentido coraje cuando Freezer lo asesinó, cuando Vegeta amenazó con destruir la tierra y cuando Majin Boo mató a todos los humanos, pero esto era diferente. Apenas había entendido el amor, pero la vida puede ser cruel. Ese optimismo que lo caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que daba tranquilidad ya no se miraban, su brillo se había perdido. Quería desesperadamente dejar de sentirse así. No sabía cómo, quería destruir todo a su paso, pero no lo hizo. Solo estaba parado ahí viendo a Milk llorar. Goten no estaba, así que no era testigo de aquel triste escenario. Su ki estaba aumentando demasiado, la rabia crecía más y cuando menos lo pensó, estaba dirigiéndose a la Corporación Cápsula.

Sabía cómo dejar de sentirse así, el gran dragón lo ayudaría. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Realmente había descuidado tanto a Milk? Deseaba con toda su fuerza dejar de sentirse así. ¿Qué sentiría No. 18 cuándo se enterara? Seguramente mataría a Krillin, bueno, seguramente hubiera matado a Krillin. Pero ella no podría hacerlo, porque ya lo había hecho él. Deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Deseaba jamás haberse golpeado la cabeza y ser como Vegeta.

-Eso es -decía. Su paso se aceleró aún más. Ya sabía que le pediría a Shenlong. Llegaría y buscaría a Bulma. Cuando llegó, fue por Bulma y le pidió las esferas del dragón.

-¿Para qué las necesitas? -preguntaba muy curiosa.

-Quiero pedirle un deseo simple, una cosa que me gustaría tener -respondía Goku bastante tranquilo-. Por favor Bulma. Lo necesito.

-Esta bien. Están en mi taller -no estaba convencida del todo, pero su amigo se veía bastante mal. Tenía un presentimiento extraño.

Goku reunió las 7 esferas y el dragón le preguntó cuál era su deseo. Unos niños contemplaban todo desde la ventana de la Corporación Cápsula, bastante extrañados. Goten no tenía idea de que tenía su papá, pero en lugar de ir con él, prefirió quedarse a ver desde la ventana.

-Y dime. ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -preguntaba impaciente Shenlong.

-Deseo que sea como si nunca me hubiera golpeado la cabeza de niño. Para ser un como un verdadero Saiyajin.

-Eso es bastante fácil.

Entonces un aura más oscuro comenzó a rodear a Goku. Su ki se elevó de tal forma que la tierra tembló. Todos salieron a ver qué pasaba. Un grito se escuchó y después un gran destello cegó a todos, Vegeta era el más sorprendido. Goten no entendía lo que sucedía, pero sentía miedo, no quería acercarse a su papá. Y así como todo se descontroló, todo se volvió a calmar. Solo se veía a Goku, pero tenía algo distinto.

-¿Algún deseo más? -decía Shenlong.

-Ningún otro. Las cosas ahora son perfectas -decía Goku con una voz más fría. Todo en él se miraba distinto.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por haber entrado y espero que les haya gustado. Yo realmente no suelo escribir este tipo de contenido y mucho menos escribir en este tipo de plataforma, por lo cual no la sé usar. Sin embargo, quise hacer este experimento y recibir retroalimentación de su parte. Y claro, si les gusta continuar, aunque eso ya se vería después**.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía controlar su llanto, estaba tirada junto al cuerpo del mejor amigo de su esposo, al cual había traicionado. Sin embargo, no se siente el daño y mucho menos se repara en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, hasta que sucede algo. Antes de llegar a ese momento, sus encuentros estaban bien orquestados con cuartadas que nadie podría refutar, pero conociendo a su marido, no preguntaría nada. Lo amaba, pero era demasiado tonto e infantil para su gusto, a pesar del cambio que había tenido. No era todavía el hombre que ella soñaba. Necesitaba más, había probado el verdadero afecto y no se iba a detener ahí. Era hogareña, se preocupaba por su marido, siempre veía por sus hijos, había sacrificado su fortuna por él y siempre lo tenía satisfecho, ¿acaso no se merecía más? Su vida no era como la de Bulma, ella tenía todo y su esposo también era un Saiyajin. Fue entonces cuando ya no pudo más, no odia esperar a que Goku entendiera, ella no era una Saiyajin, ella envejecía y moría más rápido, no desperdiciaría más la juventud que le quedaba. Le daría un ultimátum y esperaba que lo entendiese, aun tenia esperanza en él. Pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo es que estaba así ahora? Desde aquella vez todo había cambiado, ahora se sentía sucia e impropia, así no la habían criado, pero se dejó guiar por las dudas y cayó en un círculo interminable que se prometía romper con cada encuentro, pero solo caí más y más. Todo por aquella vez. El recuerdo ahora era tan vivo, jamás olvidaría nada.

Una tarde, mientras Goku entrenaba, se encontraba pensativa acerca del tema. ¿Cómo lo abordaría con él? No era la persona más lista y no quería confundirlo, como cuando se casaron. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, la simple idea de terminar con un matrimonio de tantos años le hacía mal. De a poco se iba perdiendo en su mente, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la taza de té que tenía entre manos. Agradecía que sus hijos no se encontrasen en casa, la escena era algo deprimente, sentada sola en la mesa del comedor con la tenue luz que provenía de las ventanas. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que Goku se fue, le esperaba aún mucho tiempo de soledad.

-¡Goku! -Se vio arrebatada de sus pensamientos por unos toques en la puerta y unos insistentes gritos-. ¿Hay alguien casa? ¡Soy Krillin!

-¡Ya voy! –decía Milk un poco perdida. Se mojó el rostro antes de ir a la puerta para espabilarse, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, por lo que esperaba que se fuera lo más rápido posible y rechazara su falsa hospitalidad. Con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y se arregló un poco el cabello y su vestido antes de abrir-. Hola, Krillin, Goku se fue a entrenar a las montañas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres esperarlo en lo que llega o iras donde está el?

-Si no es mucha molestia, preferiría esperarlo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro –por sus adentros se lamentaba tener modales. Quería estar sola y después habla con Goku del tema. Gohan tenía su propia familia y Goten se iba a quedar a dormir con Trunks, así que pasara lo que pasara, tendrían privacidad. Decidió resignarse y atendería a Krillin en lo que Goku llegaba, les daría algo de comer y se iría a dormir, otro día arreglaría ese problema, sirve que pensaba mejor todo-. ¿Gustas una taza de té?

-No, pero gracias.

-Bueno. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Nada en específico. Tenía ganas de distraerme un rato. Ya sabes cómo es la vida de casado –decía con una risa algo nerviosa. Se notaba algo cabizbajo, no poseía la energía de siempre.

-Sí. ¿Cómo esta 18 y Marron?

-Bien –respondía de manera seca. Sin duda algo andaba mal. Con un poco de duda confeso a que venía, al sentir la mirada de Milk-. La verdad es que venía a hablar con Goku para distraerme un poco, ya que he tenido problemas con 18. Últimamente no hemos parado de pelear por todo, no podemos mantenernos en el mismo cuarto porque empezamos a discutir por cualquier tontería. No sé qué nos está sucediendo, siempre habíamos tenido una relación bastante estable y hemos sido felices.

-Ya veo.

-Disculpa por todo eso. Simplemente necesitaba sacarlo –se miraba vulnerable, cansado y estresado. De la misma manera en la que ella se sentía. Tal vez eso necesitaba ahora, una persona que la escuchara. Podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

-No te preocupes. De hecho, yo también estoy pasando por "problemas".

-¿De verdad? –La contestación de Milk fue con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-. Al menos alguien me entiende ahora.

No contesto nada a eso. Aún faltaban muchas horas para que Goku regresara, podría desahogarse a gusto. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la alacena, de la cual saco una botella de sake y dos vasos.

-No suelo hacer esto, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que se necesita –se sirvió un poco y otro poco a Krillin. Brindaron y empezaron a hablar de sus problemas.

A la primera hora se desahogaron y la botella estaba a la mitad. A la segunda la botella ya se había terminado y habían entrado en demasiada confianza, Krillin la solía ver como una bruja mandona y sobre protectora, pero ahora era muy diferente. No recordaba lo hermosa que era y la envida que le había tenido a Goku cuando vio que se casaron. Era increíble verla así de relajada, con su cabello suelto y riendo a carcajadas. Parecía que se había quitado 10 años de encima, se miraba bastante joven y estaba bien conservada para su edad, tal vez fuera el alcohol que lo hacía verle así, no lo sabía, pero le agradaba. Poco a poco se fueron acercando más y la plática se vivía más amena con el pasar de los minutos. Estaba pasando un buen rato.

-Gracias por este rato Krillin. Hace mucho tiempo que no andaba así de tranquila –le decía MIlk, mientras tomaba su mano. Era claro que estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. Apretó su mano y el apretón fue correspondido. Se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Debería ser yo el que te debería dar gracias. Estaba bastante mal –la tomó por sorpresa al darle un fuerte abrazo. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos y se separaron muy lentamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban a centímetros del otro. Por impulso, deposito un beso en su mejilla, ella se lo regreso sin vacilar. Tras breves intercambios sucedió lo inevitable, los dos se dejaron llevar en un profundo beso. En sus adentros sabían lo mal que estaba, lo peligroso que era. Él estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, a quien consideraba su hermano y ella a su esposo, al que le juraba amor eterno.

El beso se tornó cada vez más intenso, las caricias empezaban a demostrar el deseo reprimido de ambos, era excitante saber lo mal que estaba, el peligro que corrían. Ya nada importaba, ni su moral, ni sus valores, ni la lealtad, ni nada. Se dejaron llevar por el deseo. Paso poco tiempo antes de que fueran al dormitorio. Esa sería la primera de muchas otras.

No fue fácil ocultar todo lo que sucedió esa tarde, sin embargo, lo lograron. Al principio dudaron sobre lo que paso y dejaron en claro que sería de una vez, pero con cada problema nuevo que surgía en su relación volvían a buscarse. Todo era una amistad, al inicio, pero querían volver a sentir esa sensación de la primera vez. Con cada encuentro cubrían bien sus huellas, la única que parecía sospechar era 18, pero ignoraba todo, por su hija y por querer arreglar todo con Krillin. Todo se miraba tan sencillo. No parecía que hubiera consecuencias, pero la vida mostró su lado cruel, el lado que no perdona. Todo había acabado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la muerte era algo de lo que no habría vuelta.

* * *

 **Me tarde un poco, pero** **aquí** **sigo con el experimento este y tal vez no sea tan largo como quería, pero apenas va iniciando la historia. Por favor** **díganme** **si quieren que** **continué** **, que opinan y les va a agradando. Me sirve de mucho sus comentarios y gracias por leer. No teman en señalar errores o incongruencias. ¡Espero que les guste!**


End file.
